


The Science of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers discover something quiet strange......love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Sherlock's P.O.V

School or as I like to call it Hell. I've been kicked out of all the public schools I've gone to so now I'm at the school that Mycroft goes to.I decided to go straight to my first class, science. Boring just like all the other schools.

I decide to go to my mind palace it's far more interesting then learning what I already know. "Um It's Sherlock right?" I hear someone ask me. I sigh. "Yes what do you want?" I snap. I turn to see a short sandy haired boy standing in front of me. 

"Weren't you listening? The teacher said you were my new science partner" I roll my eyes. The boy stands there impatiently waiting for me to do something. I stand up and turn to him. "I don't work with partners" I say and walk to the door.

Mr. Smith stops me before I can exit. "Where are you going, Lad?" He says. Ugh he is so perky makes me want to puke. I glare at him. "Out" I snap. He frowns at me. "I know you are new here but, I can't just let you leave." He says. "Fine" I say and go back to my seat. 

The boy is still standing there waiting. "Are you going to help me or not?" He asks me. I look at time and deduce what I can. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" I say to him. He looks at me confused. "Your father? Afghanistan or Iraq?" He stares at me dumbfounded with his mouth open.

He stares at me for a minute before he talks again. "Um Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know that?" He asks me.I sigh. "Oh don't act so surprised. It's obvious." I say annoyed. Everyone is so surprised when I deduced them. "Well it's not to me" He says.

"I can tell by the way you hold yourself that your father was a soldier. He recently returned." I explain to him. He stares at me baffled. "I also know that you have a brother who drinks often and recently broke up with his girlfriend by your phone." I continue. "I saw you texting earlier and then you set your phone down on your desk. I saw that on the back their is an engraving: 

Harry Watson

from Clara

xxx

 

The engraving suggests this was your brother's phone that his girlfriend gave him. Quite recently too this phone is less than a year old so why would he give it to you? Clearly they broke up so your brother gave you his phone . When you set your phone down I also saw that around the charging input is all scrapped up. Each night when your brother went to go plug in his phone his were shaking which means he must of been drinking." I finish.

"Um wow" He says. "That was brilliant." I half smile. "You think so?" I say. "Yes that was absolutely brilliant" I laugh. "That's not what people usually say" He looks confused. "What do they usually say?" He asks. "Piss off" He laughs and soon I join in.

"Did I get anything wrong?" I ask after we both stop laughing. "My father was a soldier. An army doctor. He did recently return. Harry is a drinker and did just breakup with Clara but Harry is short for Harriet" He says. I frown. "Harry is your sister." I say. "Sister. There's always something!" 

Just then Mr.Smith walks up to us and clear his throat. We both turn and look at him. He smiles. "Sorry to interrupt but I think you two should get started on your project." I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah." The boy says and turn to me. "Let's get started" Mr. Smith goes back and sits at his desk and the boy sits on the seat next to me.

He looks at me. "I'm John by the way. John Watson." He says and sticks out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes." I say but don't shake his hand.


	2. Earth to Mycroft

Mycroft's P.O.V

I look down at my phone to see what time it is. I have exactly fifteen minute till my first class starts. Normally I wouldn't be here this early but today is Sherlock's first day so I brought him here early. I thought I could show him around the school but when I offered to he quickly declined and walked away from me. I should have known he would do that.

I stand up and walk into the school. I stop at my locker and get my books.I try to make my way to class without anyone seeing me. I don't feel like getting beat to a pulp today. Just as I turn the corner someone runs into me.

We both fall to the floor our books going everywhere. I quickly get to my feet. I bend down and pick up my books just as the person who ran into me gets to their feet.

I stare at the boy in front of me. I've seen him around school. Gregory I believe is his name. Yes Gregory. I turn around and attempt to walk away. Gregory is not someone you want to run into.

He is a very intimidating person. He has always struck me as the rebel type. I've never actually talked to him. I just know what I overhear people say about him.

Before I can get away he puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and flinch expecting him to punch me. "Hey." He says. His voice is surprisingly soft.

He smiles at me. "Sorry. I should watch where I'm going." He says. I stare at him. Why didn't he punch me or threaten me? That's what everyone else would have done.

"Um are you okay?" He asks. I just stand there baffled by him. I don't understand. "Hey um Mike, right? You okay?" He asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"Um I-It's M-Mycroft." I say tripping over my words. I never do that. There is something about this boy. I don't know what it is. "Oh yeah sorry. Mycroft, you okay, mate?" He repeats the question. I don't know how to answer it but I know I have to. "Physically yes. I have no injuries." I say finally after couple seconds.

"Oh um it's good nothing is physically hurt." He says. I nod. "Yes. I don't need to go home with any more injuries than usual." I say.Why on Earth did I say that? He stares at me confused. "Why..um I mean how. Nevermind its none of my business." He says to me and he walks away.

For some unknown reason I run after him and put a hand on his shoulder.He turns around and looks at me confused. "I um...erm. I believe its my choice if it's your business or not.What were you going to ask?" I say to him. He smiles at me. "Um I was going to ask why you go home with injuries? Like how do you get them?" He asks.

I look at the ground."Most of our fellow classmates find me an easy target for bullying. Not only verbal but physical too." Greg looks at me and I see something in his eyes. Anger. I'm used to seeing anger in people's eyes when they abuse me but this is different. He clenches his fists and I prepare myself for a punch but it doesn't come. "I'll kill 'em" he says."Who does that to you?" He asks.

"I um it's easier to name the people who don't." I say. I see him growing angrier. I open my mouth to speak again but the bell rings. "Hey listen. Meet me outside during lunch okay?" He says and walks away before I can reply.


	3. I Am Not A Teenage Girl

Greg's P.O.V

I stand up when I see Mycroft walk outside. I never really talked to him before this morning. I've seen him around school though. He smiles at me awkwardly."Hello, Gregory." He says. I sit back down on the bench and gesture for him to sit next to me. He hesitates then sits down.  
"Hey." I say. 

He sits there staring at me. It's like he can see right through me. I feel exposed like he can see everything I've ever done. I shiver at the thought of him knowing some of the things I've done. He narrows his eyes at me. 

"What?" I say confused why he is staring at me.

"You are quite....intriguing." He says.I stare at him confused. 

"Is that a good thing?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure yet." he answers. How the hell am I suppose to reply to that? We sit there for a moment.

"Sooo" I say finally. "About these bullies, Who are they?" I ask remembering why I originally asked him to meet me.

"There are two who tend to be the worst." He says. "Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty."

Shit.I know for a fact that Sebastian and Jim are very vicious. I've had fights with them (none which I have won) and have seen what they have done to people. 

"I'll take care of them for you." I regret immediately saying that. Why did I say that? Honestly, I am terrified of both of them but there is something about Mycroft that makes the fear go away.

He looks at me surprised. "I don't believe you can, Gregory."

I sigh I know I can't. "Well, I'll try to. Atleast get them to back off a little bit." I say smiling.

"Can I ask you a question Gregory?" He asks me.

I laugh and fight the urge to say you just did but he looks very serious. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?Is this some sick joke people are pulling on me. You are very popular, Gregory. It doesn't make sense." He asks me. It makes me sick that he thinks it a joke. It makes sick knowing that someone would do something like that to him or anyone.

"Mycroft, this is not some sick joke, I promise you. It appalls me knowing that someone would do something like that to you. I know that I can come across as a total badass rebel with a shitty attitude but I'm actually not. Mycroft, I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but I know that I want to."  
He sits there just staring at me. He tilts his head to the side a little just barely noticeable. Honestly, he look absolutely adorable. Ugh I am not a teenage girl! He looks so confused. "Mycroft?" I say to him.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I just....I guess I should say thank you." He says.

"I haven't done anything yet. Thank me when I am either beat to a pulp by Sebastian and Jim or when both of them are beat to a pulp by me." I say to him smiling. 

He laughs. "Shall we go to lunch?" He asks me when he finishes laughing.

I stand up. "Yes we shall." I say to him as he stands up."Where to?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I know a restaurant down the street we could go to." He says.

"Sounds good." I say and we start to walk to the restaurant.


	4. Texts

John's P.O.V

"John! Are you even listening to me?" Molly says hitting me in the arm. 

"Oh um yeah." I lie. I haven't been able to concentrate since science. There is something about the new kid Sherlock.

"John!" She says again. 

"Sorry. I-" I stop. I see Sherlock walk out of the school. Molly turns and looks at him too. I like him. He's cute. No I can't think like that.

"That the new kid right? Sherlock is it?" Molly asks my. "He's cute."

"I know" I say responding to both the things she said. Molly is the only one that knows I'm gay. I trust her. She won't tell my family. She knows about how my dad kicked Harry out of the house when he found out about Clara.

"Let's go" I say turning away from Sherlock. Molly lives next door to me so we always walk home together. It's nice having her next door. Her parents are nice and let me stay over on nights that my dad is really bad. Things have changed ever since he came back from Afghanistan. He's an alcoholic now. He drinks to try to avoid his PTSD. Thing is he is a violent drunk and now that Harry's gone I'm his main target.I shiver thinking about all the nights I've had to spend wondering how to cover up the bruises and cut or thinking of another story. 

"You okay, John?" Molly asks me. I nod.

"I was just thinking about my dad." I say. She frowns at me.

"I know I say it all the time but I'm sorry for everything. You can stay at my house tonight." She says.

I smile sadly."Thanks but I can't. My dad will get suspicious." I say. I stop in front of my house.

"Come over if you change your mind." She says then hugs me.

I walk up to the door and open it. I quickly run up to my room avoiding my dad. If I'm lucky he's not drunk yet which means I can relax for awhile.

I sit down on my bed and open my backpack. I need to get homework done. I pull out my science notebook. Shit. I didn't get all of my notes. I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts looking for Molly. I only have about five contacts. Molly is always at the bottom. I scroll down but Molly isn't the last one. Sherlock is. How did I get his number in my phone? I send him a text.

How did your number get in my phone?-JW

I lay down on my head waiting for a reply. It doesn't take long. I open the message.

I took your phone earlier-SH

I stare at my phone confused.

What? When did you take my phone and why did you put your number in it?-JW

It take him longer to reply this time.

I took your phone during science. I took it and put my number in it. As for why I put my number in it, I put it in your phone because I knew that you didn't take all the notes in class so I put my number in your phone thinking you would text me and ask me for the notes. It was an experiment.-SH

What the hell? He's just using me as test subject.

I'm just one of your test subjects. wonderful! You know you really know how to make a first impression.-JW

After I send the message I hear my dad yell my name. I stand up. I get a reply just before I open my door.

You're mad at me. It's true that I used you as a test subject but that not the only reason I put my number in your phone. You're different John. you're not like everyone else You intrigue me.-SH

Did Sherlock just tell me that he likes me? My dad yells my name again. I quickly reply and go downstairs.

I have to go. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow-JW

I walk into the kitchen and see my dad sitting at the table. He has a bottle of beer in his hand. I can smell the alcohol on him. He's drunk already. I sigh it's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey can I ask you a favor? Could you maybe read my other Johnlock fanfic please? It's called Anything. Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> -Nubbles


	5. Ah Brotherly Love

Sherlock's P.O.V

I am pulled out of my mind palace by my phone going off. Ah maybe John finally realized I put my number in his phone. I open the message.

How did your number get in my phone?-JW

 

I roll my eyes. Boring. I type a reply and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. What a surprise Mycroft is standing at the counter eating something.

"You know eating more won't make you less fat actually the result is the opposite." I say. My phone goes off. Mycroft looks at me and rises an eyebrow.

I ignore him and open the text from John.

What? When did you take my phone and why did you put your number in it?-JW

I smile at my phone and type out a lengthy reply.

I took your phone during science. I took it and put my number in it. As for why I put my number in it, I put it in your phone because I knew that you didn't take all the notes in class so I put my number in your phone thinking you would text me and ask me for the notes. It was an experiment.-SH

"Who is it?" He asks me. I glared at him. 

"I should be asking you the same thing." I say.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says acting as if he doesn't.

"Oh don't be stupid, Mycroft. You have hearts basically popping out of you eyes. Makes me sick" I say. My phone goes off again.

"I wouldn't be the one talking, brother dear." He says. 

"Piss off, Mycroft." I say and storm out of the room. I check my phone.

I'm just one of your test subjects. wonderful! You know you really know how to make a first impression.-JW

He should be flatter I used him as a test subject. It's not the only reason I did put my number in his phone though. He's different. He's not like everyone else. It's intriguing.  
You're mad at me. It's true that I used you as a test subject but that not the only reason I put my number in your phone. You're different John. you're not like everyone else You intrigue me.-SH

It's weird. John makes me feel different. Just being around him. i don't know what it is. it's just something about him.  
I have to go. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow-JW

I don't know. I just don't. I need to figure out what it is that he's doing to me! I lay down on my bed and go to my mind palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this story!! Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> -Nubbles


	6. Irene

Greg's P.O.V

"GREG!" Irene says hitting me in the arm almost knocking off my motorcycle. 

"Oi! What was that for?" I say rubbing my arm.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asks me. 

".......no." I say. I must have zoned out...again. 

"Something has been up with you lately, babe! I don't know what but you have been distant and you keep like zoning out!" She says angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I say defensively even though I know I have. I keep trying to stop but I always end up thinking about Mycroft. I zone out thinking about him. I become oblivious to the world around me. I need to stop. I have a girlfriend, Irene. I can't though. He just takes over my mind. I hate him for it but love him for it at the same time.

I am pulled out my thought by Irene slapping me across the face. "Greg! You useless bastard! When you get your thoughts in order you know where to find me!" She says and storms away from me.

"How are you going to get home then?" I yell after her.

She turns around and flips me off. "I'll get a ride!" she yells back to me and continues to walk away.

"Is your cheek okay, Gregory?" The familiar posh voice of one Mycroft Holmes asks from behind me.

I stand up and turn around to the man the familiar voice belongs to. I smile."Oh um yeah." I stammer. See this is what he does to me!

"Irene's your girlfriend, I presume." He says. 

I nod. "Not for much longer though." Why did I say?

"What does that mean?" Mycroft asks me curiously.

"Next time I see her I'm gunna break up with her. She's a bitch." I say.

"Ah yes I do agree she is." He says.

"I kind of like someone else too." Why on Earth would I say that? ugh.

"Ah really. Who?" He asks.

I feel myself blush a little bit. "Just this bloke." I say shyly.

Mycroft stares at me confused. "A male?" He asks.

I nod. "Um yeah" I say scratching the back of my head.

"I wasn't aware that you were um.." He trails off.

"Gay well technically no. I like chicks too so I guess I'm bi." I say. Why am I telling him this?

"Yes well anyway. The bloke you like is a lucky one." He says.

I stare at him dumbfounded. Does he like me too? "Um yeah I guess you are." I say. I immediately realize what I said. "I um I have to go" I say quickly and get on my motorcycle.

Before I do Mycroft grabs my arm. I turn our faces inches apart. "Don't go" He says softly looking me in the eye. I close the gap in between us crashing our lips together. He doesn't react immediately but eventually he does. After awhile we pull apart both gasping for air. 

"I'll talk to you later." I say and wink at him. He just stands there staring at me dumbfounded. I drive off quickly leaving him standing there in shock. Honestly, I'm partially in shock too. I just kissed Mycroft Holmes. The most posh kid in school.

When I get home Irene is sitting on the porch in front of my house. She stands up and runs over to me. "Where have you been?!" She yells.

I get off my motorcycle. "None of your business." I snap. She glares at me. Man, if looks could kill.

"Greg Lestrade! It's over!" She yells. I laugh.

"Good! I was going to tell you the same thing." I say. She slaps me across the face again then walks off. 

I laugh to myself as I walk inside. Immediately my little brother comes running up to me. I have one little brother and an other brother. My older brother, James, ran off the the military a year ago. None of us have heard anything from him since. My younger brother, Nick, is four. He's my weakness though. I've always had a soft spot for my family.

"Why's the side of your face so red?" Nick asks me. I smile and lean down.

"When I was leaving school I ran into a giant monster! I had to fight it off and it hit me in the side of the face with it's tail." I say. He laughs and runs away.

I walk into to the kitchen. "You are late." My father grumbles from where he is sitting at the table. 

"Sorry, dad. I was um studying." I mentally slap myself in the face. Studying!

"What happened to your face?" He asks me.

"I um chick slapped me." I say looking down at the ground.

"Good for her to show you who's boss." My dad says. 'You still dating that nice Irene girl?" He asks me.

I laugh 'nice'. "Nope." I say.

"Ah I see now she's the one who slapped ya, then" He says.

"Yeah um it didn't go so well." I say laughing.

"I see that. What you dump her for someone better?" He asks me. I blush slightly. "Well, I don't care who it is as long as it's not some other bloke."

I tense up. Homophobic arse. If I could I would just run out now leave and go to Mycroft's. I can't. I can't leave Nick. I honestly don't trust my dad.

"Greg?" My dad says irritated.

"What oh um yeah nah it's just a chick. I've got to um...do some homework." I say and scurry to my room quickly.

I lay down on bed and replay the events of earlier in my mind. I actually kissed Mycroft.


	7. Definitely Worth It

Sherlock's P.O.V

I am unusually eager to see John the next day. I want to figure him out. I want to know how he takes over my whole mind just by talking to me. He is an extraordinary person. I need to know how he does. How his mind works. He's not like others yet he isn't like Mycroft or I. He is something new. 

I sit down at me desk and wait. I'm here before everyone else because my stupid brother said he had to do something. I don't remember what it was though. After what seems like hours of waiting which actually was only 5 minutes John arrives.

He looks different today. He goes to his seat and sits down without even acknowledging me. I stand up and walk to his desk. "Good morning, John" I say to him. 

"Hey, Sherlock" He says and turns to look at me. For the first time I see he has a black eye and a cut just below his eye. His father i'm guessing was the one who did it. 

"Your father?" I ask him. He looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks.

"I hate to repeat myself, John. Your face. Was it your father?" I say slightly irritated.

"Oh um yeah." He says gravely raising a hand to his face.

"You should let him do that to you." I say to him. He laughs.

"It's not that easy. I can't just tell him to stop. I do every time he comes at me. He never once has stopped." John says. I can tell I've hit a nerve.

"John" I say. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." I actually apologized. I don't know what it is he does to me. I've only known him for a day but I just can't explain it!

The rest of the day is boring. That is until the end of the day. I walk outside with John at the end of the day. I turn and see my brother talking to a boy. Just as the boy is about to leave Mycroft grabs the boys arm. He turns around and kisses him.

"Oh my god." I say trying not to puke.

"What? Sherlock, what's wrong?" John says. I point at my brother who is currently snogging the life out of the boy.

"Sherlock, they're just kissing no big deal." John says.

"I know it's not a big deal to you but that is my brother." I say as I watch the boy drive away on his motorcycle.

"You have a brother?" John asks me.

"Obviously. I have two actually. That one is Mycroft. My other brother, Sherrinford, is off in America I think some government job." I tell him. Mycroft turns around and spots me staring at him.

"John let's go. Mycroft is coming." I say grabbing John's arm and pulling him behind me as I start to run home. Mycroft's too lazy to run after us and I know he won't yell at me in front of my parents. I stop in front of my house. 

"Where are we?" John asks. I turn around and realize that he followed me.

"This is where I live." I tell him.

"What? No really where are we?" John says looking at the mansion of a house in front of him.

"John, don't be an idiot. Yes I live here." I say. "Come on." I say walking toward the entrance of the house.

"What? You want me to come inside?" John asks me.

"That is the proper thing to do isn't it?" I ask him. I'm not used to emotions or people. 

"Well, I guess." He says and follows me inside.

"Sherly, who's this?" My mother ask me as we get inside. 

"I'm John Watson, a friend of Sherlock's." John says. Friend. John's my friend. Yes I like that. John Watson my friend.

"Oh Sherly! I didn't know you had a friend!" My mother says excitedly. 

"Yes well I do, so if you will excuse me we are going to my room now." I say pushing past her.

"Sherlock. I really can't stay." He says. I turn around and look at him sadly. I want him to stay.

"I'm sorry. It's just my dad.." John says. 

"No no it's okay. It was stupid of me to think you could stay. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father." I tell him. As John is about to leave he turns around. 

"Um Sherlock?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Could you walk me home? It's just I really don't know where we are." He says. 

"Oh um okay." I say and step outside.

He tells me his address and we start to walk toward his house. It doesn't take us long. He stops in front of his house. 

"Thanks, Sherlock" He says smiling at me. I look at him. His pupils are dilated. Does he like me? There is only on way to find out. I lean down and kiss him. At first he just stands there then he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me. 

He is the first to pull away. "Wow" He says smiling up at me. 

Just as I am about to reply I hear a door open. I turn and see who I believe to be John's father standing in the doorway of his house.

"John Hamish Watson!" He yells.

"I'm sorry, John." I tell John as he pulls away from me. I know that his father is abusive and that now I have caused him to hurt John more than usual.

"Don't be it was worth it." He says turning and he walks toward his father.


	8. The Aftermath

Mycroft's P.O.V

Gregory kissed me. It was amazing. I watch as he drives away then turn around to find Sherlock staring at me. Little shit. I start walking toward him. He grabs the person talking to him's arm and runs away. I decide to just let them go and walk home.

Sherlock's not there when I get home. I walk into the kitchen. "Mikey, have you seen your brother?" Mummy asks me.

I sigh. "Will there ever be a day when you call me by my actual name?" I ask.

"Maybe but today is not that day Mikey," She says.

"No, I have not seen Sherlock," I say. 

"Okay well, I'm leaving now for an important dinner. You are in charge.Your father won't be home till this weekend. There is food in the fridge," She says. She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye, dear," I walk out of the kitchen and up to my room. I collapse onto my bed. All I can think about it Gregory. His lips against mine. I replay our kiss over and over in my mind. It was amazing. 

I walk out of the kitchen and up to my room. I collapse onto my bed. All I can think about it Gregory. His lips against mine. I replay our kiss over and over in my mind. It was amazing. 

Sherlock's P.O.V

I've never been good with the emotions I already know but now I'm feeling things that are completely new to me. It's overwhelming.I can't think straight. My mind isn't working. I turn and start to walk back home.

All my life Mycroft told me that caring isn't an advantage and the sentiment is a chemical defect and until now I believed him. John has warped my opinion on love. I know caring for him is against all the morals I've been taught but the thing is I don't care. For John, I am willing to go against everything I believe in. I haven't known John for a long time and I don't fully grasp what he does to me. He is an enigma to me. I don't understand him.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I pull it out of my pocket. Ugh Mycroft. I answer and put the phone to my ear. "Shouldn't you be snogging that boy, right now?" I snap into the phone.

"Very funny, brother dear," He says his voice monotone and very unamused.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Where are you?" He asks me.

"On my way home," I say.

"That's not what I asked, where are you?" He says irritated.

"Almost home. Goodbye," I say and hang up the phone. Nosy bastard.

As soon as I walk in the door once I'm home Mycroft is in front of me.

"Hello, Sherlock," He says cheerfully.

"Shut up" I snap at him.

"Don't be so bitter, brother dear," He says. His voice is laced with happiness. It's horrible

"Piss off," I say to him. He stands there and studies me for a minute then he narrows his eyes at me.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"None of your business," I tell him.

"Sherlock, tell me," He says sternly.

"Why would you care?" I ask him.

"Because I'm your brother and care about you," He says.

"Bullshit," I say. "You don't care you're just nosy," I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"I do care about you, Sherlock," He says and lets me go. 

I storm up to room and slam the door behind me. I pull out my phone. Text from John.

You're a good kisser-JW

As are you but considering that was my first kiss I have nothing to go off of-SH

First kiss? Seriously?-JW

No one wants to kiss a freak-SH

You aren't a freak-JW

I really am. How are you texting?-SH

I don't think you are and with my phone. I thought you would be smart enough to figure that out-JW

Yes, I realized that, John. I mean..I just thought that your... Never mind-SH

That my dad would be beating the shit out of me?-JW

Not my exact words but yes.-SH

I managed to run to my room and lock the door. I give him 5 minutes before he breaks it down-JW

Sorry-SH

Why would you be? It's your fault he's a homophobic, abusive drunk.-JW

I realized that, but I have caused him to be angry at you-SH

Sherlock, I don't care. He was going to find out one way or another that I'm gay.-JW 

Is there a window in your room?-SH

Yeah...Why?-JW 

Why don't you sneak out through it? You could come to my house.-SH

My dad screwed it shut so I can't.-JW 

Shit. Maybe he' wouldn't go too hard on you.-SH 

Thanks for the reassurance but he won't-JW 

I can call the police-SH 

Don't-JW 

Why not?-SH

Just don't okay. I'll be fine.-JW 

What happens when you aren't fine?-SH

John?-SH

I'm coming over-SH

I run down the stairs and grab my coat. Just as I'm about to leave Mycroft grabs my arm. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going out," I say and rip my arm from his grip. He steps and stands in front of the door.

"You're not going anywhere," He says.

"Move, fatty," I say. He just stands there in the way. Time for drastic measures. I knee him in the groin. He doubles over in pain. I take my chance and run out the door.

I don't stop running till I get to John's house. I run up to the door and knock. No one answers. I turn the nob and open it. I walk inside and see John's dad passed out on the floor. I walk past him careful, not to wake him and search for John's room. I frantically open doors. Finally, I find John's room. I open the door and see him laying on the ground. His face is swollen and bloody. I kneel next to him.

"John," I say quietly. He moves slightly. 

"Sherlock?" He says. His voice is weak and slurred.

"Helps on its way," I say to him.

"Where's my dad?" He asks me.

"Passed out in the kitchen," I tell him.

"Why are you here?" He says.

"For you," I tell him. He smiles. All of a sudden he closes his eyes and his body goes limp.

"John," He doesn't move. "JOHN!" I say louder. He still doesn't move. I feel panic set in.

I hear the front door open. "Anyone in here?!" Someone yells.

"Help! We're in here!" I scream.

Paramedics rush into the room and I am quickly pushed out of the way."What's his name?" A female paramedic asks me.

"John. John Watson." I say my voice shaking.

"What happened? Who did this?" She asks.

"His father," I tell her.

"We're losing him!" A different paramedic yells. They lift him up on a gurney and rush him out of the room. I try to follow, but a cop grabs my arm.

"No. I'm staying with him!" I yell and run toward John. Th officer wraps his arms around me and holds me back. I watch as they load John into an ambulance. "Let me go!" I scream and escape his grip. I run to the ambulance just as they are about to close the doors. "Let me in!" I yell and try to get in. The same officer grabs me again and I watch as the ambulance drives away.

I officer lets me go. "Come inside, kid," He says. I follow him into John's house. We walk into the kitchen. The officer gestures for me to sit down at the table.

"What happened here?" He asks.

"His father almost beat John to death is what happened. Now, can I go and see John?" I ask.

"No, I need statement from you," He says.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. Let me go," I say and stand up.

"That's not how it works," The officer says.

"My father is William Holmes so listen here either you let me go and see John or I call my father and tell him to fire you immediately." I say.

The officer looks at me. "Fine, you can go but you will need to give us a statement tomorrow," He says defeated. That's one of the perks of your father being the British Government.

"I will," I say and leave. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Mycroft.

"Where the hell are you Sherlock?!" He yells into the phone once he picks up.

"I need you to bring me to the hospital," I say.

"What? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine but John isn't. I'm at his house come pick me up. I'll text you his address," I say and hang up. I text him John's address and a few minutes later he picks me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I originally wanted this to go but it just kind of happened.


	9. Another Kiss

John's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital. The last thing I remember is kissing Sherlock. I turn my head, causing a pain to go through my body, and saw Sherlock laying with his head on my hand. He must be asleep. I move my hand and try to wake him up. "Sherlock," I say my voice scratchy.

Sherlock's head shoots up. "John," He says and sits up."How are you feeling?" He asks me. I've never seen him show so much emotion. 

"Everything hurts," I tell him. "Can I have some water?" I ask.

Sherlock nods and stands up. "You have four broken ribs, a concussion, broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder," He says as he grabs some water for me.

"I see why it hurts now," I say. Sherlock walks over and hands me the water."Thanks,"

"You also had some internal bleeding," He says. "Your father is in jail," 

"Really?" I ask Sherlock.

"Yes," He says and looks at the ground."You will have to live with your sister now ," He tells me.

"Can't I just stay with you?" I asked him. He looked up at me.want to

"You really want to?" He asked me.

I nod. "Yeah," I tell him.

"My father might be able to pull some strings and let you stay with us," He said smiling.

"What does he do?" I ask him curiously.

"He is basically the British Government," He says. I smile at him and he sits down.

I laugh a little wincing in pain as I do. "Shouldn't you be at school?" I ask him.

"I skipped so I could stay with you," Sherlock said shyly.

"Thank you," I tell him.

The room goes silent. Not an awkward silence though. Suddenly Sherlock stands up. "I-I have to go I'll be back later," He says and walks to the door. 

"Um..Sherlock?" I say nervously before he leaves.

"Yes, John," Sherlock says looking at me.

"D-do you remember when we kissed?" I asked him.

Sherlock blushes slightly and nods. "Yeah," He says.

"You think we could do that again?" I ask him smiling.

He stand up and kisses me again.

"Bye, Sherlock" I whisper as he pulls away.

"Goodbye, John," Sherlock says.


End file.
